Most artificial digits, i.e., fingers and thumbs, developed for robotic hands, robotic claw manipulators and prosthetic devices include mechanical linkages, each employing a spring biased cable pulled in one direction by a mechanical activator to close the digit. In response to release of the activator, the spring pushes the digit back to its initial position, such that the digit is open, i.e., in a straight position. In some cases, separate cables are used for each of several phalanges of a digit. Frequently, actuators for the cables include cams to control digit motion. These prior art devices are usually relatively expensive to manufacture. In addition, they frequently have limited grip strength and severely limit the flexibility of the hand of which they are in part.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved robotic hand, claw manipulator or hand prosthetic device having improved digits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved digit for a robotic hand, robotic claw manipulator or hand prosthetic device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved robotic hand, claw manipulator or hand prosthetic device that is relatively inexpensive, has a relative high degree of flexibility and improved gripping strength.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved digit for a robotic hand, robotic claw manipulator or a hand prosthetic device, which improved digit enables the hand or claw to be less expensive, have greater flexibility and increased strength.